It's a Shadowhunter LIFE
by bk31399
Summary: this is a spin of the movie "It's a wonderful life" except it's with the mortal instrument characters i know the first couple chapters have nothing to do with anything but it'll get better i promise i hope you all enjoy this spin-off as muc as i enjoy writing it !
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning. It felt as if the last time she'd slept in was forever ago. Clary couldn't wait for christmas because Jace had been planning her present since last month. Every now and then she tried to ask for hints about what it was but he swore on the angel he would "NOT" tell her!

"Clary, Clary, Clary... Wake up!"

It was Luke waking her up so they could get her moms present while they still had all the Black Friday sales going on. She was too tired to care about what time it was now whether that meant sleeping in or not. All she cared about was her plans after the mall,

_Jace..._

He'd only heard about Christmas a year ago and he never had celebrated it before. Of Course he thought that it was just a stupid mundane holiday that had no real meaning and made absolutely no sense .But when clary told him it was her "favorite "holiday he decided to give it a try. She wasn't going to be talking about that when she went to see him. She had to go to training and Jace was filling in for the day, and since shadowhunters didn't celebrate "mundane" holidays she still had to train later but they were going to work on falling and as long as jace catched her she'd be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

So they were in the car driving to the mall and Luke hadn't even told her what he was getting her mom and she decided that whatever it was he must of thought that it was the perfect present for Jocelyn cause she had never seen him so excited in her life. His eyes were glowing with joy, and he had such a big grin on his face, and when they would hit a stop light he would sigh and smile out the window. Once they finally reached the mall Clary got out of the car and Luke took her by the hand and dragged her into the "Jared's Galleria of jewelry" store and stopped in front of the most beautiful thing she'd ever set her eyes on other than Jace.(no it was not a wedding ring!)

It was a silver necklace with a shining blue sapphire stone at the end of it and it reminded her of his eyes and he said "this is what i'm getting Jocelyn .. what do you think ….. is it too much?'

"No, Luke it's perfect she'll love it, plus it's the color of your eyes which will make her love it even more." She couldn't take her eyes off it, it was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. They were just leaving the store when someone put a hand on Clary's shoulder. She turned around and saw Simon. Clary hadn't gotten use to his cat like abilities from becoming a vampire. She probably never would. Of all the things she liked about Simon he was always clumsy and ever since his transformation he was always so swift and graceful. "Hey sorry to spook you like that but I needed your opinion", why was what she wanted to say but that's not what came out of her mouth"Since when do you take my opinion into consideration?". She didn't mean to sound so rude but he answered her any ways saying "I've always thought that when it comes to things like this you should be notified so I don't look stupid or do something stupid!" "SIMON I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" (AWKWARD SILENCE) "Ok so Jace told Isabelle all about Christmas and she wants to celebrate it with me but since I'm Jewish I don't celebrate it and I have no idea what to get her!" Ohh so this is what he was worried about. Impressing Isabelle wasn't easy but Simon had already done that. He was right to not follow his instinct but Clary was just as stumped as he was!


	3. Chapter 3

The institute was quiet. Not the usual hustle and bustle Jace was used to. He was all alone, well Alec was there but he had fallen asleep in the library. Clary was coming over for training and she'd be there any minute now! He hadn't seen Clary since a week ago but he was healing from the previous fighting. Jace had to admit she'd gotten pretty good, and her power was astonishing now that she knew how to use it properly. He heard the elevator go down. Someone must have called it down, and that someone was Clary.

Isabelle was walking down Main street and calling Simon. She knew he wouldn't answer but he would call her back eventually. All she wanted was for him and her to have a moment together, or just spend some time together. He was always with Clary, and her inner self knew that he was probably right now at this moment. If course he was what was she thinking, they were best friends and she cared about that because if they weren't it would be just plain old and ugly, and she'd never want to mess that up. Even though she wished Simon payed attention to her just much as he did Clary, Simon and her had moments together that Clary and Simon hopefully didn't have (not that thing!)

bzzzzzz... Bzzzzzzzzzz ... Bzzzzzzzz. It was jace calling her. "oh crap". She had been there too late and Simon and her were just getting into the cab! She was suppose to be at training 30 minutes ago. " what's got you in a mood?" Ofcourse she hadnt really told Simon about that but he knew just as well as she did that it was about Jace and that she had to go to the institute at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator to the Institute came up and all Jace could do was scream "Clary it's been over thirty minutes and you didn't even answer my calls, what the hell were you thinking and how come I could reach "Simon" but not you?" "It's nice to see you too, oh and I take it that Clary isn't here although I know she should be!" "Sorry I thought you were Clary " " I can tell ,you screamed it at me remember!" "Again Iz I said I was sorry! Hey aren't you suppose to be meeting Simon?" "I was but I couldn't reach him and I knew he was with Clary and I had a feeling that maybe he came with her here but like you just said she's not here!" "Well you're welcome to join the missing person club if you want!""Oh shut up and he's not missing,plus my plans aren't set in stone,in fact I hadn't even asked him yet!" "Oh well in that case …... wait how do you know he's with Clary?" "I just do, trust me Jace who else would he be with? He isn't exactly " !"

(And she was right on both things he was with Clary and Simon is pretty much a loner!)

The elevator came back up again and this time Jace was sure it was Clary. " Great now this has to be her!"

"Where do you two love birds need to go today?"

"What?"

Clary had forgotten to tell the cab driver where she needed to be dropped off and where Simon was going!

"Um actually she's not my girlfriend but I'm on my way to visit mine anyways, but we need to go to a church"

Simon Finished the directions and the driver seemed to know exactly which one, because he didn't question it and took them right to the institute no problem!

As the elevator began to start making it's way up there he could see the top of it. No one was in there! It stopped and everything came into view and the little blue cat church popped out of the elevator and brushed right by Jace and stepped on Isabelle's toes. Alec stepped into the room and sat down behind them and watched them laugh as Isabelle fell and pounded on the ground. To be quite honest Alec didn't think it was that funny and every ones attention turned as Clary and Simon stepped out of the elevator!

"SIMON! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"I was at the mall with my sister when I saw Clary and I had to ask her something. So me and her figured it out! Then her phone went off while we were in a cab and we came here!"

"Oh and since when did you start talking to Jace he said that he could get a hold of you! When I tried to call you it went straight to voice mail , and you never called me back!"

"Yeah Sorry about that, I was going to but then we were here so I figured I'd just tell you, you know, now."

"Hi Alec"

Alec completely was zoned out and didn't really want to be noticed ,but Clary knew that the subject needed to be changed!

"what Alec isn't he..."

"Hey Alec get all your beauty sleep?"


	5. Chapter 5

The beam was high and Clary felt as if she was about to barf.

"Do I have too?"

"Yes Clary ,how else are you suppose to learn falling?"

" She knew that she had a harness, and he wasn't going to let her fall( not hit the ground) but she wasn't very sure. "

"Clary just fall already or I'll have to push you and it won't be any easier! Just think that you are a delicate feather that lands gracefully and doesn't even get hurt or make a sound!"

"That doesn't make me feel any better... actually I feel as if I'm going to barf on your face!"

"Then barf on my face because you will bend over and fall when you do!"

"Uggghhhh this is impossible how did you ever do this?"

" I was ten or eleven, little boys love to do daring stuff that makes us seem like soldiers!"

"But I have a fear of heights!"

"And I'm afraid of butterflies, just jump already!

Clary closed her eyes. "I'm as light as a feather gravity will help me! What comes up must come down! Feathers make wings, it's time I got some!"

Simon was slowly trying to walk away but of course Isabelle would just walk in front of him still trying to make her point, which of course he was very clear as to understanding it since she had stated it over 5 times. "Simon you're not even listening to me! Whatever just go back to where ever you came from!"

As Isabelle left she started to walk towards the library when Church sat down and closed his eyes to sleep, right on top of her feet!

"Great now I'm stuck here! Simon it's all your fault go die in a whole!"

"Well see I can't do that!"

"Yes you can, I could do it for you"

"Isabelle I'm a freakin vampire I'm already dead how can I die again?"

She opened her eyes and Alec was staring directly at her and said "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

No... see if Jace was here...

He cut her off right there Jace was supposed to be here. He just decided last minute that he had somewhere to go and Isabelle was shocked because even though earlier she was yelling at Simon she still heard Jace blow her off like that, and of course the only one who knew would've been Alec or her but he hadn't said anything. Jace slowly walked into the room and said "I can take it from here Alec! "

"Oh I see you just decided to blow off me and then felt bad so you came back to say..."

"No you just would've never gained full confidence if I was here cause you would just want me to catch you every time!" And it was true Clary would've liked that much better ,but he was right she gained her own self confidence which was what she was suppose to do to begin with.

"So are you just going to let me hang here or are you going"

He softly brushed her lips with his fingers. Then he untied the cord picked her up as if she was a baby doll and set her down gently, and finished her sentence with a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning viewers of Brooklyn, it's December 21st and we will be counting down the hours and days until Christmas is here"

4 days Clary thought and she hadn't even realized time had gone by that fast!

She was just waking up to that broadcast which was coming from her alarm clock, she was still very tired and she knew it too because she was still wearing her clothes from the previous night. So she got out of bed while they played one of her favorite songs on the radio. she couldn't help but sing to it even though she didn't have the prettiest voice in the world.

"You went into the kitchen cupboard and grabbed yourself another hour and you gave it to me,

We sat there looking at the faces of the strangers in the pages till we knew them mathematically, they were in our minds until forever, but we didn't mind we didn't know better,

So we made our own computer out of macaroni pieces and did the thinking while lived our lives, it counted up the feelings and divided them up even and it called this calculation perfect love."(calculation by Regina Spektor!)

Perfect love, that's what the singer had said and it reminded her of what she and Jace had well sort of!

Did it even exist? Perfect love? Because her and Jace had had problems in the past ,but then again everyone who was in a relationship did.

"Hey this fire it's burning burning us up, hey this fire it's burning burning us up, (vocalization)

So we made a hard decision and we each made an incision past our muscle and our bones saw our hearts were little stones, pulled them and and we weren't beating and they weren't even bleeding as we lay them on the granite counter top we beat them up against each other we beat them up against each other we struck them hard against each other we struck them so hard so hard until they sparked."

"That was beautiful and I'm sorry to interrupt but Luke said you'd be in here."

Clary stopped and froze looking very stunned into Jace's eyes. How long had he been there , she thought, was he here the entire time, why is he here?

"Um... thanks", she said trying not to blush but she couldn't help it.

He started to walk closer to her and then withdrew himself and said" i'll just let you get ready, i'll be in the kitchen!"

Embarrassed she awkwardly grinned and closed the door behind Jace and got dressed into something more pleasant than yesterdays muddy clothes from helping Simon up from the muddy rainwater puddle. He had pulled her down when she took his hand to help him up.

She had on a new pair of skinny jeans and had a black tank top on with a loose gray sweater over it. She decided to throw her hair up but broke the ponytail while doing so, and then there was a knock on the door, she opened it and saw a note and Jace walking back into the kitchen.

It said :

Clary come into the kitchen grab your coat and I'll be waiting outside and then we will go to a dinner for breakfast and I'll explain everything, just do as I say and it will be alright. You know i'm not one for keeping secrets with you but I just feel that if people we don't know surround us they won't be interested in what we have to say and or do!


	7. Chapter 7

They were headed out and were mistaken for a couple all the time.

Alec and Isabelle were suppose to be meeting ace and going shopping for "Clary's and Simon's presents." But of course they had to cancel. Jace was meeting Clary and had sounded very concerned on the phone Alec had thought but he was meeting Clary and he should be for with what he was going to tell her, she would freak! But Alec had promised to stay out of it. And for that matter Isabelle had dragged him along with her to the store. Alec didn't know exactly how he was going to be helpful with finding a present for "Simon", but Isabelle had originally asked Jace and he wouldn't have known either so Isabelle probably just wanted some accomplice.

"So we can go to the first store and look for things that remind me of Simon and then go look for something he asked for and we need to get to department P which is over there and …."

Isabelle had been blabbing all this time on and on about where they were going and how they had to get there and quite frankly Alec wasn't listening but worrying about if she would ever notice when to shut p and just go with it! They had just walked in the front door and people were starting to stare at them but Isabelle didn't mind she just gave them awkward stares back across the room from random directions. She started to pick up a light pink camisole and said

"Alec do you think Simon would like this?"

"Oh yeah definitely he'd love it, it even matches the color of his eyes when he looks at you i think its a killer present the best one he'd ever get!"

"i'm being serious and shut up it does not, you could just say no and walk away and grab something else like normal human beings do!"

"Well i'd consider the thought but i'm not exactly normal am i?"

" No but , never mind just help me please. I don't exactly have the best eye for guys wear or things that a guy would like , and if you haven't noticed i'm not a guy thank you very much."

"Well I don't exactly hang out with Simon do I?"

"No but you at least area guy and would have some opinion if i pick something stupid out"

"Therefore you can help me pick out something that seems guyish enough for Simon's taste"

"Well I guess but I don't see Simon as the guyish type, more of a geekish type."

"Oh shut up Alec he can be very guyish and just because you think he"s a total geek doesn't mean you can pester about him all the time when I mention his name or just speak of him!"

Jace was in a cab waiting for Clary to come out of her room so they could go to Taki's and have a little chat. She was coming out of the door of Luke's front porch when she put on her green velvet coat and walked slowly to the door. How could he explain? How was he suppose to tell her without ruining everything. How was he suppose to tell her that he was suppose to go on a giant search party with other shadow hunters on Christmas Clary was going freak Jace thought.

He had no idea of how he was going to tell her or whether he was just going to blow her off. He had never lied to not even the tiniest little things or very major things about his life would he lie plus he had already shared with her and for her the same with how could he get around telling her he wasn't going to be with her when it looked as if she was so majorly happy when it all was just going to have to say it. Now he thought as she walked right into the cab so he didn't have to tell her in a public place! But he just couldn't do it not now. Not when she was incredulously happy and very excited about their secret meeting for breakfast. He was just going to wait but he didn't=know how long. Never was a very good possibility.

"So Jace what is it you wanted to tell me?"


	8. Chapter 8

"So Jace what did you want to tell me?"

"Just that I honestly don't deserve someone as great and beautiful as you and that I will never stop loving you and that I would like to celebrate this morning in honor of you!"

He had always said things like this but they came with an angry conversation before them about their problems and right now she had no time to wait and ponder in her thought .

"where would you like to go?"

"Taki's please"

Of Course of all the places in the world to eat Jace would pick a place full of nephilim and downworlders. she had taken him to other places but i guess he must feel comfortable being surrounded by people who he either knows or knows who he is and would help him out. then again all the shadowhunters knew who he and Clary were and she would feel the same way that no matter where she went it was Taki's that she could feel accepted and not have people eavesdropping into their conversations.

He held her hand all the way in the cab as if something was very wrong but she didn't mind because he was her boyfriends and that's what normal people do. The cab driver was staring at Clary through the mirror and Jace looked up at the mirror and the cab driver and turns clary's face and kisses her with full force. Now this was very weird. Jace the jealous type? Clary couldn't even imagine it. She kissed him back anyways and the cab driver looked at them through the mirror in a crazed expression as if it was disgusting but yet beautiful at the same time. Clary thought he was creepy and was glad when he stopped and she noticed that they were at the restaurant.

She slowly pulled away and and said "Jace I hate to do this to you but we are at the restaurant!"

Alec was waiting for Isabelle to get in line with him she had found several things that Simon would hopefully like. they had been in the store for over 3 hours and she had made him try on a bunch of things that she said would be a good shirt for Simon. Now standing in line he was to quickly check out and go home and relax. The worst part of the trip was having to try on all the clothes because even though Alec wasn't exactly the same size as Simon she wanted a model replica, and he was the only one with her. But being a model didn't bother him he had been doing Isabelles modeling since he was 11. Can we go now? "Almost it's just that there is something I need you to get a shirt out of the dressing room cause you left it in there. So he went back to the dressing room and saw someone walk out with the shirt in his hand. Isabelle felt like it was taking Alec forever to find it. So she went back there squirming her way through men. All she saw was Alec on the floor and she was so shocked and quite horrified to. "Alec why are you tackling Simon?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh uhh hey simon?" Alec had never really looked at the guys face before he jumped on him ,but he had to get that shirt and knowing that simon was about to get it was good, he just didn't know how he couldn't explain why he needed it so badly without explaining that he was helping Isabelle get it for him! The by the look from Isabelle's face she had no idea how to explain either. Saying that it was for Alec was not very believable because he would never wear anything like it,so he was going to have to make up some sort of believable story.

They walked into the restaurant and to Clary's surprise there was Isabelle, alec and Simon sitting down at a table laughing and Isabelle turned around and waved her over towards them.

"I thought you said we were eating alone?"

"We are...

I have no idea why they are here but Simon looks pretty beat!"

" Well they're waving us over there

We should go sit with them I mean they are our friends!"

" I don't think that would be a goo"

"Excuse me but all our tables are full you'll have to come back some other time!"

"It's ok we are meeting our friends here actually they are right in that large booth over there so if you don't mind we'll just go and sit over there with them!"

Isabelle was still waving at them and the Waitress took them over and sat them down with Alec Isabelle, and Simon.

Jace looked as if he was about to blow up in their faces but he kept his cool and nicely ordered a drink and food and ate as quietly as he could without beginning any conversations. He was pretty successful until Isabelle asked how they had winded up her at Taki's.

He decided that Clary was going to do the talking since she seemed to have a pretty good idea of what to say. Of all places and things that had been said and done Jace was always good with words just not now and he had no idea why. He thought maybe that it was because there wasn't really anything to say or explain but that wasn't the case. He was quiet and speechless like a mouse.


End file.
